<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>across the garden fence by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648218">across the garden fence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident'>obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>But what made Tobirama’s blood really boil was that he couldn’t stop looking at them for the life of him. It was annoying the hell out of him. The two men were at least ten years younger than him, if not more, and sometimes he felt like a pervert for staring at them.</p>
  <p>To make matters even worse – the summer heat was doing nothing to quell his desire in the slightest.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>across the garden fence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama Senju hated his new neighbors. </p><p>His endless hate was a fact, something that was carved in stone. Tobirama had hated them the very moment he had seen them for the first time – two young men in skinny jeans, topless and with too well-defined muscles on display, for everyone to see. </p><p>It didn’t matter to Tobirama, that he was standing at his kitchen window for two hours straight to watch them carrying boxes with deliciously flexed arm muscles. And it didn’t matter, that he was ogling the silver-haired man’s ass every morning, when he was going to their mailbox to retrieve the daily newspaper, half of his beautiful ass on display, because his ridiculous spider-man pajama pants were hanging loosely.  </p><p>But what made Tobirama’s blood really boil was that he couldn’t stop looking at them for the life of him. It was annoying the hell out of him. The two men were at least ten years younger than him, <i>if not more</i>, and sometimes he felt like a pervert for staring at them. </p><p>To make matters even worse – the summer heat was doing nothing to quell his desire in the slightest.</p><p>Tobirama was currently sitting in his garden, various books littering the table before him and an iced coffee next to him. He wanted to do some research for his latest project, but to his dismay he got distracted once again. </p><p>His red-eyed gaze was stuck on his two attractive neighbors who were enjoying the sunny afternoon. The black-haired one, with buff muscles and scars littering the right side of his body, was lying on his stomach on an outdoor lounger, while his partner was making himself busy with applying sun-cream on a broad back. </p><p>And, dear Kami, he wasn’t just applying it. It looked more like something out of an adult-magazine, sinful and lovingly, and Tobirama felt his cheeks flush just from watching it. The man was massaging the cream into every available inch of skin, kneading muscles &amp; squeezing sides – </p><p>Long fingers were trailing along the waistband of too tight swimming trunks, Tobirama’s breath hitching as those fingers slipped inside of the swimwear. </p><p>Tobirama’s face was hot to the touch, his cock making its interest known through a slight twitch and before he could do something he would definitely regret, he stuck his nose back into one of his books. </p><p>The next time Tobirama looked up and over his little garden-fence, his neighbors were sitting across each other on the lounger, their legs tangled between them. They were sipping on drinks with straws, the clinking sound of ice cubes reaching his ears. </p><p>He followed the line of a straw with his eyes, his gaze taking in every detail of slender fingers curled around glass, and the end of the straw pressed between full rosy lips. The image went straight to his groin and kami, Tobirama really should get laid again. </p><p>Maybe he should call Izuna – no, his friend always blew up their casual dates to something they definitely were not, and Tobirama wouldn’t survive his brother’s wrath if he broke the Uchiha’s heart again. </p><p>He focused back on his neighbors, the sight that greeted him nearly giving him a heart-failure. </p><p>A broken whimper escaped his lips as he watched the silver-haired man holding an ice cube between his teeth, a lean body moving forward to brush the frozen cubicle over his partner’s skin. It slid down over the neck, kissed collarbones and circled around nipples and it was by far the hottest thing Tobirama had ever seen. </p><p>A low moan was heard and Tobirama gripped his armrest tightly, his knuckles going white from the pressure. </p><p>The black-haired man sank backwards, his lover crawling slowly on top of him and they shared a kiss as long, pale legs were caging the other one in. <i>Dear Kami.</i></p><p>The ice cube circled nipples again, before gliding down over perfectly sculptured abs and further down to the waistband of the other man’s trunks. </p><p>Tobirama was sitting at the edge of his seat, his cock straining against his jeans and his mouth getting drier by the minute. He couldn’t remember a moment in his life, not even during puberty, in which he was <i>that hard</i>. </p><p>Swimming trunks were leaving their owner’s legs, the clothing carelessly landing on the grass beside them, and Tobirama had a beautiful view of an amazingly sculptured body. His cock was throbbing inside his jeans, begging to be touched and he watched his neighbors kissing each other. </p><p>The silver-haired man was grinning brightly, Tobirama wishing for a moment that it was him the other man was smiling at, and mesmerized he watched as the man made his way down the other’s body. </p><p>Playful bites and lazy kisses accompanied his way, the black-haired man arching his back under the soft attack of his partner’s mouth and Tobirama’s breath hitched in his throat, as he watched the man licking a long stripe over the underside of his lover’s cock. </p><p>Hips were jerking unsteadily as a rock-hard cock was sucked into a mouth, the slick wet sound something Tobirama will never forget. He watched his neighbor writhing on the lounger, watched strong hands holding hips in place and he listened to breathless moans and needy whimpers. </p><p>The world around Tobirama was fading out, his focus solely on the sinful sight before him and just the scraping sound of a zipper being opened startled him enough to get back to earth. Surprised, and a bit shameful, he saw his own pants opened. His hand was halfway curled around his own leaking dick and he couldn’t believe that he was nearly masturbating in his garden. </p><p>“I want you, Kashi,” Tobirama’s gaze went back over his fence, where fingers were tugging up a man by his hair. He watched them kissing again, hands roaming over sweaty skin and Tobirama wanted <i>to die</i>. His dick was hurting, throbbing, making his head spin and – </p><p>“Do you want to join us?”</p><p>Tobirama flinched, a shriek nearly spilling over his lips and his red eyes snapped up to get caught in sparkling grey ones. </p><p>“Wh – What?”</p><p>His silver-haired neighbor smirked, grey eyes openly staring at his opened pants before he wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>“I asked if you want to <i>join</i> us.”</p><p>“Why – why should I want that?”</p><p>A snort was all he got as an answer, before the man made his way back to his partner, who was sending Tobirama a cheeky wave. </p><p>“Kakashi really likes to suck dick, ya know?”</p><p>The silver-haired man punched his lover in the shoulder, but not before sending a wink Tobirama’s way. Tobirama flushed to the roots of his hair, his gaze stuck on the two men who were making their way inside. </p><p>They didn’t close the door after them. </p><p>Tobirama took another look at his opened pants and his leaking cock and decided to hell with it. Who in their right minds would turn down such an alluring invitation? Well, <i>his</i> mind was still intact, and he didn’t even bother with closing his pants again as he climbed over the fence. </p><p>Needless to say, Tobirama never thought about hating his neighbors again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>